Last Time
by SirenJay
Summary: Vegeta is suppose to be training for the arrival of the androids, but he keeps getting distracted by a certain blue haired beauty. He needs to figure out a way to get her out of his mind so he can get back to work. He decides to give into his desires one last time.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ so please don't sue. I'm a broke college student with no money.

**Warning:** This story does contain lemon and bad words so don't read it if you don't like stuff like stuff like that. Also this is my first story and I've tried to read it for grammatical errors and what not, but there might still be some.

**Last Time**

Up. Down. Up. Down. Ninety-eight, ninety-nine; big sapphire blue eyes lidded with lust. One hundred and three, one hundred and four ; pearly with teeth, roughly biting a full pink lip, one hundred twenty-one, one hundred twenty-two; silky blue hair sprawled across silky white sheets, her breath coming in pants, soft moans escaping her mouth, her voice begging, pleading with him not to stop, and finally her screaming his name in release.

"Fuck." Vegeta growled out loud to the empty gravity room. Sighing heavily he pushed himself up off the ground and walked over to turn off the gravity machine. He checked the time, 12 am. A full four hours earlier then he would have liked, but it was painfully obvious that he wasn't going to get any more work done.

"Damn that woman," he growled out as he leaned heavily on the control panel, attempting to mentally will away the bulge in his pants. Vegeta was frustrated, annoyed and confused… how had she, a weak human female, managed to once again invade his thoughts and distract him from his mission? He was supposed to be training, working hard to get stronger, strong enough to defeat the androids; strong enough to defeat Kakarot, strong enough to regain his pride. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of her floral sent, or how silky her hair felt in his hands. He defiantly shouldn't have been thinking about her fully lips and the trails of fire they blazed against his skin, or how wonderful her long creamy legs felt wrapped around his waist, and her sweet voice calling his name over and over…

"Fuck." He yelled louder, rolling his eyes in self-disgust as he raked a hand angrily through his hair in frustration. It had happened again! His mind had once again wandered back to her. He silently began to chastise himself for his weakness. He was a Prince. She was just a silly little human woman, who had somehow managed to trick him into bedding her. If he hadn't known better, he would have blamed it on witch craft, but he knew the woman was no witch, a siren maybe, but not a witch. He still wasn't entirely sure how it had gotten to this point. She used to fear him. They, her father, her stupid scatter brained mother, her worshiping employees, all still feared him, but not her. She had gotten comfortable around him, and he had no one to blame but himself. He gave into her, let her seduce him into her bed time and time again, and now she regarded him as something other than the ruthless killer that he was. Now she saw him as something else, something weak and trainable, a plaything or a pet like that stupid third class idiot or that pathetic male she'd once called her "boyfriend". He snarled at the thought. Despite the woman's lack of fear he knew that she was still very aware of how dangerous he was. He was positive that it was one of the things that attracted her to him, he wasn't like anyone she'd ever known, and that excited her… just like she excited him. She was pure, almost too pure and every part of his ruthless nature screamed at him to taint her, to possess her.

…but he couldn't dwell on trivial things, he had a problem to solve. He could get no work done with thoughts of her constantly plaguing his mind; he had to find a way to purge his system of her, but how. Vegeta normal dealt with problem by simply eliminating them, but the mere thought of killing the woman invoked a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling he covered up with rational thought. The woman couldn't be killed, he needed her. She kept the gravity machine operational. She provided him with food and shelter, and most importantly her death would result in his demise because Kakarot would not allow her death go unpunished. So anther solution had to be thought of. He pondered on the situation, before an idea hit him. One last time; He would allow himself to give into his desires once more, and then he would end whatever it was he and the woman had. She has stared it, but he would end it, on his terms. One night, one last fuck and he would cast her away and get back to training. He was a Saiyan Prince, he was one of the strongest beings in the universe not some hormonally charged teenager, and there was no way that he was going to be defeated by a simple woman. Vegeta knew the woman was in her room, he always knew exactly where she was… he'd picked up a bad habit of always tracking her Ki signal…

He quickly exited the gravity machine, and in no time he was landing on her balcony. The doors leading to her room were wide open, the woman once claimed she left them open because she enjoyed the breeze and the sounds of wildlife the wafted in, but he knew different. She left them open for him; A silent invitation for him to enter and be with her. He peered into her room through the sheer curtains that swayed and billowed slightly from the light breeze. Bulma was still in her lab coat, which meant that she has just finished working. Vegeta knew her routine; she would undress and shower before making her way to bed. He would wait for the perfect moment to make his move.

With a predatorily gaze Vegeta watched as she slowly removed her crisp white lab coat, tossing it carelessly to the ground; a bot would come and pick it up when she entered the bathroom. His eyes followed the lab coat's brief journey to the floor before settling back on her. She wore a pair of simple black slacks and a light purple button up shirt. He watched as she carefully undid each button; as the last button came undone she shrugged out of the shirt, tossing it in the same manner as her lab coat. He didn't follow the shirt, instead he watched her. He was momentarily mesmerized at the Creamy, flawless of her porcelain white skin. She quickly removed her slacks, and his eyes took her in. She stood in the center of her room clad only in a lacy black bra and panty set, her legs seemed endless. Her hand didn't move to remove her reaming clothing; instead they went to her hair to remove the band that kept her shiny blue locks in a low ponytail at the base of her neck. Once the band was removed her hair cascaded around her shoulders. She turned towards the bathroom, giving him a magnificent view of her perfectly shaped bottom. She took two steps towards the bathroom before pausing to look over her shoulder, a wicked smile plastered in place...

"Are you enjoying the show Vegeta?" She asked cockily, "Are you planning on coming in, or are you going to stand out there and watch me all night?"

Vegeta silently cursed himself again. When had she noticed that he was there? She never gave any indication. Without thinking he stepped out of the shadows and into the light of her room. She turned around to watch him watching her. His eyes took in her full breast, her flat stomach, her small waist and the dramatic flare of her hips. He stalked closer to her almost subconsciously. She stood still as he approached, her heart rate increasing as the distance between them decreased. He stopped mere inches away from her. He inhaled deeply, letting his eyes drift close as he indulged in her sweet sent, letting it lull him into relaxation as it wrapped its way around his brain, imprinting there and making his groin tighten with desire. His eyes opened to see two bottomless blue pools starting back at him.

"Vegeta?" she whispered cautiously, as her eyes searched his, "Are you going to shower with me?"

Sighing softly, he nodded once and watched as the tension melted from her frame. She took a small step back before turned around to head towards the bathroom.

She paused when she noticed he wasn't following her, "Well," she began drawing out the word in a slightly annoyed tone, "come on." she said with a smile when he still didn't move.

"Woman…" he began, but was quickly cut off by her hand gently taking his into her own.

"I know, I know, don't tell you what to do. You're a Saiyan Prince and blah, blah, blah," she said in an exacerbated tone rolling her eyes while tightening her grip on his hand, "…just come on…Please." She said, her eyes pleading with the final word while pulling him slightly to get him moving towards the bathroom. Vegeta let out a harsh gust of air through his nose as he freed his hand from her grasp.

"Go on woman." he said as he gently nudged her towards the bathroom before starting his own journey there, quickly shedding his clothes as he went. Bulma flashed him a triumphantly brilliant smile as they finally entered the bathroom. He watched her as she moved to turn on the water. He crept closer while her back was turned to him. He stopped short and noticed how she jumped slightly when she turned around and saw him. He saw her eyes raking up and down his body and then his nose was flooded with the musky, spicy sweet smell of her arousal. He growled to himself as his struggled to remain in control of his instincts. He heard a soft gasp, his eyes darted down to see what had startled the woman and he realized that it was him. He had unknowingly ripped off her bra and panties and the material was clutched in his closed fist. He watched her shake her head and roll her eyes, before stepping into the shower, he quickly followed suit.

He stood directly under the shower head, the woman slightly away from him, still getting wet, but not in a direct path of the water. He watched her through half closed eyes as she reached for the soap. She began to approached him, while rubbing the bar back and forth, getting her hands soapy. He stiffened slightly as she walked closer to him and placed her small soapy hands on his chest. He closed his eyes fully as her soft hands begin to lazy wash his chest. He reveled in the feel of her smooth hands on his chest, he almost allowed himself to relax, but the reality of why he was there came flooding back to him. His eyes snapped open as he grabbed her delicate wrist. The bar of soap drop to the tile with a soft thud. He took in her bewildered expression for a few seconds before his mouth descendent on hers. He ran his tongue across her lips silently petitioning entrance, and she gracefully accepted. Their tongues touched as he reached down to grasp her waist to pull her closer to him. He felt her small hands tangle in his hair, and smooth legs wrap around his waist as he picked her up, not breaking their kiss. He pushed her up against the tiled walled and broke away from her mouth so that he could rain kisses down on her long creamy neck and across her collar bone. Her soft moans urged him on. He dipped his head lower and took one perky, pink nipple into his mouth. He heard her hiss at the contact and the air got even heavier with the smell of her arousal. He smirked against her skin as he stole a glance at her. She was a vision, eyes closed, head thrown back, leaving the pale column of her throat bare. He could tell that she loved every minute of the attention he was lavishing on her. It took every ounce of self-restraint to pull his self away from her. He stopped abruptly, pulling her hands out of his hair while breaking contact by stepping away from her. He smirked at her confused expression.

"Vegeta, what are you… why did you stop?" she whined out, reaching out for him while stepping closer at the same time; trying desperately to decrease the distance between them.

"Stupid woman, we came in here to shower, and I'd rather not hear you bitch about the water being cold, so hurry up and shower so that we can get out." Vegeta stated arrogantly as he bent down to pick up the soap. He heard her groan behind him, and he fought the urge to smirk. It was hard for him to stop, but he really didn't want to hear her complaining once he really got going. He shouldn't have been concerned out her feelings, but for some reason he was. He heard her mumbling behind him as she quickly shower. As soon as the water was turned off he launched himself at her, pulling her into a tight embrace and once again capturing her lips with his. Her lips parted on their own accord, and he seized the opportunity to once again explore her mouth. He flared his Ki slightly drying them both as he floated leisurely towards her bed. Once there he threw her unceremoniously onto it. She looked slightly shocked and a little pissed, but he didn't care. He landed softly at the foot of the bed and stared at her. He saw her softly bit her bottom lip as she looked back at him.

"Come here woman." he commanded, pointing to the edge of the bed closes to him. She licked her lips before smiling wicked while flipping herself onto her hands and knees. He watched as she slowly crawled towards him, his eyes never leaving hers. He watched as she lowered her eyes to his manhood, and he inhaled sharply as he felt her soft tongue tentatively lick the head. He felt her do this over and over until she finally engulfed the entire head into the silky warm cavern of her mouth. He let his head tip back slightly as his hands found their way to her silk locks. He gently moved her head back and forth at an unhurried pace. She had a skill fully mouth and in no time he was brought over the edge of an orgasm. His head flopped back into place and he looked down at her. He watched her lips form a lustful smile. He smirked as he placed a hand on her forehead, gently pushing her onto her back. He watched her as she propped herself up on her elbows to watch him. He smirked; he knew how much she enjoyed watching him. He knelt on the floor by the edge of the bed while pulling her closer to him. Licking his lips he took a deep breath, taking in the intoxicating sent of her sex, a smell that made his groin tighten and his mouth water. Bulma began to pant slightly. The scent of her arousal hung in heavy clouds around him making him drunk with desire. She knew what was coming and he knew she was excited. His tongue darted out; he ran it around her clit a few times before roughly sucking hard on it. Bulma bucked her hips towards his mouth as a strangled cry escaped her lips. He placed his hands on her hips and applied gently force to keep her in place. He then tapped her clit gently with his tongue, flicking it over the swollen bud every few seconds. Bulma gasped for breath beneath him… jerking slightly each time his tongue made contact with her swollen flesh. He ran his tongue up and down her slit a few times before shoving it roughly into her.

"Vegeta." he heard her cry out, in between moans. Vegeta was painfully hard; he needed to get her off quickly so that he could sink his dick inside of her. He moved back up to her clit; lightly flicking it with just the tip with his tongue before roughly biting down on it. He heard her scream one final time and a gush of fluids rushed into his mouth. He looked up at her, saw her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to regain her breath, he didn't give her time. He quickly moved up her body, gripping his manhood in one hand he ran it up and down her slit, coating it with her juices. In one swift movement in sunk into her. He heard her gasp and looked down in time to see her throw her head back in pleasure. She fit him like a glove. He would miss this. He gave her time to adjust before he started to move at a painful slow pace. In and out, torturously slow.

"Vegeta." she half moan half whined, "Don't tease me." He smirked down at her, picking up the pace a little, but shortening his strokes. "Vegeta, please." she begged while attempting to pull him closer to her.

"Please what woman?" he asked with mock innocence, refusing to let her pull him any closer then he already was.

"Deeper." The word had barely left her mouth before his pelvic bone flush against hers. He heard her moans increased as he hit a sweet spot with each stroke. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist in an attempt to lock him into place. As his pace increased, her heel unknowingly pushed the small nub left over from his tail. He stilled as intense pleasure washed over him. He fought back the urge to moan when he heard her giggle as she realized what had happened. He felt her run her foot over the spot again, and once again his was flooded with pleasure. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a deep throaty groan.

"Woman." he said a little shakier then he would have liked, she flashed him a wicked smile before doing it again. A load moan escaped his lips before he could stop it, his arms almost giving out on him. Grasping tightly to what little self-control he had left he begin to pick up the pace, ramming into her relentlessly, suddenly intent on finishing. He heard the giggles die in her throat as she clung to him desperately trying to hang on. He felt her legs quiver as she neared her peak.

"Oh please," she panted out, "please don't stop." he heard her beg moments before her felt her velvety insides being too convulse around him. Her release brought on his. He growled loudly as his climax took a hold of him. He collapsed on top of her briefly before rolling over, pulling her with him so that she lay panting on top of his chest. They lay like this for a few moments catching their breaths. He heard her sigh contently as she began to lazily trace patterns over his chest. His mind raced. He had to get out of here, had to get away from her. He had had planned to come in fuck her and leave, but he found himself waiting for her to sleep so that he, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans could sneak out. What was he afraid of? It certainly wasn't her, she couldn't harm him. What then? He refused to admit the truth, even to himself. He knew he was afraid of hurting her. So like a coward he stared at the ceiling waited for breathing to become deep and patterned. He waited until he was sure she was asleep before he untangled himself from her. Unfortunately she woke up as soon as he got out of the bed.

"Vegeta?" she asked questioningly, sitting up in the bed. "Where are you going?"

He turned around to face her, and he immediately knew it was a mistake. Her pleading eyes looked backed at him.

"I have to go." He simply stated, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Go where?" She asked.

"Away," he began, "…to train, I have to get stronger." He added almost as an afterthought.

"It's late Vegeta, come back to bed. You can train in the morning." She stated simply… patting the space beside her in the bed while reaching out to him.

"No." He barked out much harsher then he intended, his face softening when he saw her flinch slightly. "I can't stay here. I can't train here. I have to leave this little mud ball of a planet… it's the only way." He couldn't believe he was explaining his self to her. He could smell the salt from her unshed tears in the air. The scent was suffocating him.

"Will you come back?" she asked her voice shaky, but not begging or needy. She held her breath as she waited for his answer.

"Of course you stupid woman." He huffed, "I have to fight the androids. I have to defeat Kakarot."

"No." she said, "Will you come back to me?"

Sighing heavily he turn away from her… this was his chance. He could say no and be done with her, just as he'd planned, but something caught his attention, a strong new Ki in the room. He whipped around, slightly startling the woman in the process… but he had to know where it was coming from. Realization dawned on him as he realized that the new Ki was being emitting from within the woman. He knew immediately what it was, his child, already growing strong in her womb. He had only one answer to give her.

"Yes, Bulma… I will come back." he said as he headed out of the room.

"I love you Vegeta." he heard her whisper so low he might have thought he made it up. Shaking his head he flew out of her room to being his journey into space.

Author's note: So… What did you guys think? Should I continue? Is it good? I'd love some feedback. Constructive criticisms please and thank you.


End file.
